teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Morrison
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Briana Babineaux |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Erica Morrison |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| supportive, friendly, easy-going, determined, likable, confident, outspoken, headstrong, clever, ignorant, selfish, sympathetic, religious, dramatic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Family | style=" }| Tony Morrison (brother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 838 Wallingsburg Lane |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Sam, Monique, Hunter, Sebastian, Jayce, Savannah, Chelsea, Sander, Tristan, Portia, Robin, Dylan, Roderick, Tori, Aysia, Bambi, Dionne, D'Angelo, Eric, Asher, Trevor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Selena, Coco, Natalie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You are glee club" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Erica Morrison is a major character on Teen Justice. Erica is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Erica is a self-described "diva." She is confident, outspoken, headstrong, and very loyal to her friends. However, despite her strong personality, she is also known to be very sensitive and strives to find someone to love and be loved. Furthermore, Erica is extremely supportive and sympathetic to her friends, such as when she let Portia live with her after she was kicked out of her house and helped Savannah's record ambition come true at the possible expense of her own. While Erica is a reasonably clever girl, she has been known to make dumb comments such as mistaking broccoli for a toilet brush or believing she can get HIV/AIDS from cucumbers. Erica is a strong Christian and plans to wait until she married to have sex. Although her friends come from different backgrounds, she still prays for them to show support. Relationships Sam Evans= |-| Robin Jane= Songs S4= ;Solos oie_WU3zRxiLI8Lm.jpg|Jacob's Song (Exposed)|link=Jacob's Song ;Duets Ep4f(1).jpg|Can't Pin Me Down (Robin) (Greed, Power and Plays)|link=Can't Pin Me Down Song_tbim.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Selena) (Dynamic Partners)|link=The Boy Is Mine Ep4f (452).jpg|Chestnuts Roasting (On an Open Fire) (Selena) (Christmas Justice)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On an Open Fire) Ep4f_(pbs).jpg|Potential Break Up Song (Robin) (Homecoming)|link=Potential Break Up Song Di.jpg|Like Mariah (Robin) (Something New)|link=Like Mariah ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos Btinh.jpg|Battlefield (Risks)|link=Battlefield (S5) Maxresdefault_(17).jpg|If I Were a Boy (The Day the Twerk Stood Still)|link=If I Were a Boy Ep4f (20w).jpg|Love Child (The Special Christmas Show)|link=Love Child ;Duets Shakedown.jpg|Shake Down (Roderick) (Rivals)|link=Shake Down Bibdyu.jpg|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Sam) (Rivals)|link=The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos 14452133854993.jpg|Grace (Chasing Life)|link=Grace Bri.jpg|Lord of All (Chasing Life)|link=Lord of All |-| S8= ;Solos Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice